Simply Irrefutable
by bookworm1993
Summary: Sequel to Simply Irresistible Draco and Hermione as parents tell their story to their children of that year after the war and how they healed each other with some potions explosions and a developing friendship that led to an irrefutable love then heartbreak that led them to where they are now.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Simply Irresitible

However this chapter is just the sneak peek from it so if you want, you can just skip to the next page if you like!

* * *

Three year old Willow tugged on her dad's pants.

Draco looked down from his desk. "Hey angel." He told his youngest daughter as he ran a hand down her dark locks. She gave him a smile that was uncannily like his wife's when she wanted something.

"Daddy." Willow began.

"Hmm."

"Its eight thirty."

Draco looked up at the clock in his office. It was indeed. Time flew by and he hadn't even realized it. Normally he would've left his office by seven since that was when Hermione came home but she hadn't yet because she and Ken apparently had to pool all their resources to find a way around the clause that would indite an innocent teenager.

"I'm so sorry Willow I hadn't realized…"

"That's okay, Lyra bathed me already." Willow answered as she saw the worry lines enter her dad's face.

Draco sighed thankful for his eldest daughter.

"I still shouldn't have left you three alone for so long. No business is ever as important as my children." Draco said before picking up Willow into his arms.

Willow wrapped her arms around her dad, nodding. "Uh huh, so you owe me an extra long bed time story now." She said, her arms gesturing long by stretching them as far as they would go.

Draco laughed. His youngest daughter lived and breathed for bed time stories. Since she was barely a few months old, when he highly doubted she even understood the stories but she would wail until they brought her with them as they told Harry and Lyra a bed time story. "Do I now?"

Willow nodded vigorously. "You missed my bath time."

"But I made your favorite for dinner,"

"Not as good as Ivy." Willow shook her head.

Draco mocked being offended but he really couldn't blame her, no one's cooking was as good as Ivy but the elf had the week off to herself, as Hermione made her take one every three months so that Ivy could enjoy herself. At first the elf was rather resistant but after a while found that she quite enjoyed having time to visit her other friends and family during the times off.

Draco gave an exaggerated sigh for show. "So what will it be tonight?" He asked as he left his office for Willow's room.

"Will it be…"

Harry Scorpious Malfoy popped his head out of his room as he saw his dad walk his youngest sister down the hallway. "Another story about Uncle Harry's and Mom's adventures?" He asked excitedly.

Draco stopped and looked at his son. "Well…"

"No, I want daddy to finish the story Mum was telling us last night."

"You mean mom and dad at school?" Harry wrinkled his nose but nonetheless followed them to Willow's room.

"Yes I want to hear the rest of mum and dad's…" Willow began but was interrupted when Lyra ran out of her room, a book in hand that she had been reading.

"Is dad going to finish mum and dad's love story?" She asked excitedly.

Draco heard his son groan in the background and felt quite sympathetic for the boy. He had been the only child growing up and didn't have to deal with having two sisters.

Willow nodded. Lyra dropped her book as she grabbed her dad's hand before beginning to drag him.

The four Malfoy's entered Willow's lavender colored room. Harry automatically jumped onto the bed, giving a grimace at the lacy throw pillows and the stuffed animals. Lyra jumped up next and began to throw a bunch of the plushies down.

Draco placed Willow down and began to pull the covers back as the three kids tossed all the stuffed animals down.

"Okay you three, climb in."

Willow happily scrambled for the middle while her siblings settled around her.

"Ok so where did your mum stop at last time?"

"She stopped at you guys meeting again at the train and you prevented her bag from falling on her." Harry said first causing both his sisters to stare at him then lapse into giggles.

Draco gave a slight chuckle too at his son. He ruffled his fine blonde hair. Harry despite his protests loved listening about his and Hermione's love story as much as his sisters.

"Ok, ok, I see." Draco said before settling on the bed, putting one of the pillows behind his back. Lyra settled on her stomach as she waited for her dad to continue the story…

_Hermione turned around in shock as she saw the pale arm above her, clutching her bag mere inches from her head._

"_Thank-" Hermione began to say but stopped as she saw that her savior had been Draco Malfoy._

"_you,"_

_Draco nodded before shoving the bag all the way back. Then he was about to turn back but was stopped by Hermione's hand darting out to touch his arm._

_He turned only his head, his body ready to go at any time._

"_I- I um,"_

_Draco raised a brow._

"_Its going to be a strange year isn't it." Hermione said awkwardly at an attempt to start a conversation._

_Draco said nothing again making Hermione squirm._

"_Yeah, it will." He said before abruptly leaving._

"Dad!" Willow exclaimed.

"What?"

"How could you ignore mum like that?" Harry and Willow asked simultaneously.

"Well your mother and I weren't well…"

"I wish James would ignore me sometimes!" Lyra said.

"You would miss him if he did." Willow chimed.

"I would not!"

"Ugh dad just go on with the story." Harry said not wanting to hear the long tirade that was James Potter and his sister's well unrequited love, or at least what Lyra insisted was unrequited.

"Ok well…"

_Hermione huffed in annoyance as she watched the retreating figure of the infuriating blonde. Really she was only trying to make nice and he had to be all sullen._

_Malfoy opened the compartment made of Blaise, Daphne, her younger sister story something or another, and Theodore Nott whom was sleeping._

"_Draco, mate you missed the exciting show."_

"_Yeah I can totally tell it was very exciting from Nott's excitement over there."_

"_No Lovegood came in here trying to hand out The Quibbler to us."_

" _Loony Lovegood?"_

"Dad!" All three of the kids cried this time in outrage. Luna was Willow's godmother and all three loved her like an aunt, to hear their father…

"We're just teenagers and your aunt was a lot loopier then than she is now."

"Dad." All three chastised.

"I have not called her that in years I swear on my love to your mum."

All three nodded so Draco began to continue.

"_I find her rather hilarious."_

"_You find many things rather hilarious." Daphne replied._

"_Yeah, but she's a special kind of funny… makes you laugh but think about yourself and why you're laughing. Plus that blonde hair of hers makes her look like Botticelli's Venus."_

_Draco and the girls stared at him._

"_Who's Botticelli?" Daphne's sister asked._

"_An Italian artist, graduated Hogwarts in 1463. Became a muggle artist that became reknown for his paintings that seemed to almost move." Theo answered as he yawned waking up._

"_Wait it doesn't move?" She said in wonder._

"_Nope."_

"_Why would it not move?"_

_Draco ignored the conversation as he sat next to Blaise. Blaise handed him a Quibbler._

"_You should've seen Lovegood giving one of the girls a piece of her mind. So funny. For such a silent girl, Lovegood sure knows how to hit girls where it hurts."_

_Now Draco was really confused._

"_Yeah the girl was talking about Hermione Granger in fact. Something like she thought that she had thought that Hermione would at least turn pretty after all that money came their way from the ministry since she could afford magical surgery and all that."_

_Draco looked up._

"_Lovegood literally just said insipid then walked away. My god you should've seen Heidi's face when she walked away. But then Lovegood came back and handed her a Quibbler telling her that they had a section on kindness on p.8." Then Blaise proceeded to laugh while the others looked at him not sure what to say._

_They all settled for a comfortable ride but ten minutes in Daphne screamed as she felt something slimy fall on her lap. Then her sister screamed when they realized that it was toad!_

"_EWWWWWWWWW, get that thing!"_

_Theo and Draco jumped up too as they tried to catch the toad that now climbed up Daphne's head to nestle in her hair. Blaise for some unknown reason ran out of the compartment, the coward._

"Dad, Uncle Blaise is not a coward!" Lyra defended as he was her favorite uncle and her godfather that literally spoiled her rotten.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there." Draco laughed as he kissed the top of Lyra's head. Blaise and Lyra were like two peas in a pod honestly.

_Theo nearly crushed Daphne as he lunged for her but then the toad leapt into the younger Greengrass's hair._

_The compartment went flying open as three figures appeared. It was Blaise with Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger._

"_Trevor Junior!" Neville cried._

_The toad leapt towards him just as the train hit a rocky part of the tracks that had been roughly repaired after the Second War. Blaise lurched toward the door way and would've fallen over if he hadn't grabbed it in time. Unfortunately Neville was not so lucky and ended up sprawling on Theo while Hermione was in fact caught by Draco before she could fall down._

_Draco winced as his back hit the side of the chairs in the compartment but he held onto Granger nonetheless, the enticing smell of pomegranates filled his presence._

_When they were over the rough part, all of them straightened up but Draco and Hermione._

"_Draco you can let Granger go now." Daphne said._

"B_ut you don't have to, if you don't want." Blaise said coyly._

_Draco let go and Hermione stepped away as if they were on fire._

"Daddy's so heroic," Willow said as she and Lyra snuggled together, Harry scooted farther but was grabbed by Willow and pulled toward them.

Draco smiled at them as he saw that Willow's eyes were fluttering as they did when she was really tired but wanted to stay awake.

"Well Daddy will finish the story at another night, I think that it's past your bedtimes now and your mum would hex me for not putting you guys to sleep sooner."

Harry got out of bed as his sister finally let him go. "Night dad." He said before making his way to his bed. "Mum!"

Draco looked up and saw Hermione indeed standing at the doorway. She had picked up Harry and kissed his cheek before placing him back down.

Hermione made her way and Draco scooted so that Hermione could finish tucking the two girls in.

"How long had you been standing there?" Draco asked as he slightly closed the door, leaving it a bit open so that the girls could see the dim light of the lantern in the hall if either had to go to the bathroom at night.

"Long enough to know that even back then you loved the smell of my shampoo." Hermione said as she playfully twirled the pieces of her hair that had come out of her bun after hours of working nonstop for their case. She bent down to pick up the book that Lyra had dropped earlier that night. She put it on the lamp table so that none of the kids would trip on it.

"What can I say, it was the downfall of Adam and Eve after all." Draco said as he grabbed Hermione's hips and pulled her flush against him.

"Are you implying that I am the downfall of you?"

"Never." Draco said as he kissed her long and hard, he'd gone for too long since seeing her last. Truly ten hours was much too long. "I am just saying that you are simply irresistible."

Ok so I know that some of you are probably like pomegranates were not the fruit of adam and eve... to clear it up a little the fruit is never actually named in Genesis, however the apple has generally been applied as the fruit in WESTERN CHRISTIANITY. However as a history buff I prefer the pomegranate because the apple was not a native fruit of the Middle Eastern land that Genesis implies that the Garden of Eden was in. Rather figs and pomegranates were the true native plants that grew during that time. Apples however originate from Asia and the trade between Asia and Europe caused them to migrate to Europe. Because my love for history I generally prefer the pomegranate yet the fruit from the tree of knowledge is honestly in the eye of the beholder!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the sequel to Simply Irresitible

* * *

Draco looked around him and shuddered, not believing that of all people, he was the one stuck watching the kids. He had gotten stuck with the job because his wife and the bloody boy who lived had been invited to attend a conference overseas. Then because Ginny was pregnant once more with what both claimed to be the last one, which Draco couldn't help but bloody doubt, one that both Potters hoped and prayed would be a girl. Henceforth Draco was the only one available. Since he owned his own company and was effectively his own boss, he had the most flexible work schedule. Which brought him to his current situation.

Nine year old Teddy gave him a look of sympathy before going out to the garden with Victoire to pick flowers that Narcissa had taken to cultivating upon her finding of peace with her son and somewhat with her ex-husband.

"Daddy tell James to stop pulling on my hair!" Lyra said suddenly running behind Draco's leg to try to escape her ardent admirer.

"James Potter, sit your butt down and stop chasing my daughter." Draco gladly growled.

James looked up at him with his mother's all too mischievous brown eyes. He wasn't in the slightest bit fazed by Draco, and as much as Draco hated to admit it, the reincarnation of the first James Potter as some of them tended to believe, really had grown on him. The kid had spunk and despite his ways with Lyra, he would never do anything to Draco's daughters, in fact Draco could almost bet the eldest Potter boy was as protective as him when it came to Lyra and Willow. He just wished the bloody boy would learn a little suaveness when voicing his 'undying' love.

"Sure Mr. Draco," James said before turning back around.

"Daddy," Lyra said but wasn't able to finish her sentence as a loud shriek could be heard.

Draco looked up to the ceiling thinking this was payback for his Hogwarts years. Merlin or at least Severus Snape had to be laughing at him.

!

The shriek had been Dominque Weasley, the youngest daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley. The little girl had dropped her drink all over her brand new outfit…

After scourgifying the little girl and washing her up as best as he could, Draco placed her back down sans drink.

!

"Bloody woman, you're supposed to be helping me with the terrors!" Draco yelled as he went to find Sadie in his guestroom, reading a fashion magazine, one with her own face on the cover at that.

Sadie looked up at him, her crystal blue eyes piercing into his. "I only have one child that's perfectly behaved, you have three and including your godchildren, five. They're all yours Draco."

Before Draco was able to retort, a loud boom could be heard from one of the wings of his manor.

"Harry! Albus!" Draco roared knowing that it was most likely the two rascals and had probably dragged Sabine, his god daughter who was a perfect mix of Blaise and Luna, into the mess with them.

!

Eight curious stares looked up at him as he paced. He wanted to curse his wife for buying Harry that miniature potions kit. He knew it was a bad idea but his wife thought it was a great way to foster Harry's love for learning.

"We are all going to sit here calmly for the next hour." Draco said sitting down in front of all of them.

Harry and Albus, both with their hairs slightly standing straight up and defying gravity from their potions mishap, glanced at him with a look that told him he had to be kidding.

"Your parents will be here in an hour." Draco said sternly.

"Mer," Dominique cooed.

"Yes Dominique, your Mum will be here in an hour." Draco said understanding the child. He sighed at the thought. If anyone had told him that when he was at Hogwarts that one day he would be able to understand child's squabble he would've hexed and laughed at them. Much less a Weasley child's.

"Daddy," Three year old Willow said before getting up to crawl into his lap.

"Yes sweetheart?" Draco said lifting her up so she was standing on his legs and face to face with him.

"Story, continue." She said nodding furiously to convince him.

"Story!" Crystal and Lyra piped up in excitement.

Draco looked over Willow's shoulder at the remaining kids not including Teddy and Victoire whom were still in the garden.

Harry and Albus were making faces but James just shrugged. Whatever made the rest happy he was fine. Sabine, looked positively excited.

"Towy!" Dominique gurgled.

"Okay, okay, story time I guess it is." Draco sighed as Willow scampered back to her sister and best friend. "That year at the sorting…"

_When the returning eighth years arrived at the Great Hall, they'd been surprised to be led to the shorter table that now sat in front of the teacher's and exactly parallel to it. They would not be divided by houses, but because their numbers were so small, they would have a whole separate wing themselves and a table. It was a good way to show the unity that the school had discovered in the battle just last year._

_Daphne's sister had been disheartened to discover it as she had to go to the Slytherin table. _

_The table wasn't even half the size of the Houses' and when Draco sat down, he was shocked to see that right across from him and Blaise was Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. He couldn't help but think that her eyes no longer displayed the self righteousness and haughtiness that had been in them for the past seven years._

"Daddy!" Both Lyra and Willow cried at their Dad's description of their mother.

"I'm getting there you two. After all I loved your mother more than enough to marry her!"

_However how was he to judge, his own no longer held the pompousness that being a pureblood and a Malfoy had provided him. _

_His gaze was then drawn to Longbottom. The chubby and self conscious Gryffindor was no longer there. He had an air of confidence and his body mass was now proportional to his height. Malfoy could almost bet the boy was as tall if not taller than him now. It seemed that the War had taken a toll on all of them and changed them all irrefutably. _

_"What are you staring at Malfoy?" Hermione snapped at last, not in the slightest bit comfortable with the feeling of his blue grey eyes on her. They were unnerving and she felt almost vulnerable without Harry and Ron with her. _

_"You're different than before," He said._

_Hermione blinked before gulping. She didn't say anything as she knew what he meant and because of the incident on the train, she sort of had a feeling that he wasn't insulting her with his words. "You too…" Hermione trailed off as she looked into his eyes. She couldn't help but remember his family's trial from the summer and wonder why he had come back. Whereas she was looked upon in the highest respects because of last year, Draco had been literally given the cold shoulder by most of their peers. She wondered why no one had taken the empty seats when she and Neville had been trying to find one, but upon finding out that Draco was right in front of her, she knew that Draco was being shunned. _

_Not wanting to look at hers that were full of everything he wasn't, Draco looked away._

_"Oye Granger, that little one looks like a replica of you!" Blaise said trying to save his friend from Hermione Granger's prying eyes and sympathy. _

_Draco, Hermione, and Neville looked over at the first years. Indeed one of them did look a bit like Hermione had in her first year. Hair too big for her body and an eager expression mixed with a slight worry of being accepted._

"Aren't these pretty Mere?" Victoire said as she followed her mother and father into the manor with the flowers she and Teddy had picked.

"Tis very." Fleur said smiling down to accept the flowers.

Draco let out a large breath of relief. If Fleur and Bill were here, then the rest would be there soon and take the terrors off his hands.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Thanks and hope to hear what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

This is the sequel to Simply Irresitible

PS

How do you guys like the picture?

* * *

Hermione Malfoy, nee Granger paced the length of her office as she tried to figure out the best way to approach her next case. It was a former Death Eater, one of her old classmates in fact. Though if she hadn't read that in her documents, she never would've known as she couldn't honestly recall the person at all. Sadly, most of her school days, she recalled very little Slytherins except Draco and his "posse" from back then.

In the midst of her pacing however, her stomach decided that it'd had enough of being ignored as if had been for the past fourteen hours that Hermione hadn't dared to leave her office. Putting her hand on her stomach, Hermione made a face. What an inconvenience! She didn't have enough time to bother with food!

"You know, scowling at your stomach will do absolutely nothing."

Hermione looked up to the door of her office to find her husband standing there with the smirk that used to rile her up as a student, but now, she'd grown to fondly glare at it with a look of her own.

Seeing her not so impressed look, he just chuckled as he came up to kiss her forehead. "Your hair's starting to curl from all your stress. Relax. You'll succeed, you always do. But first." Draco grinned. "Anna you can let the kids in now."

Hermione's brows furrowed at Draco's words before Anna appeared, holding the hands of her two daughters while Harry stood beside Anna, his blonde hair seemed to glow in the lights of her office. Lyra and Harry were both carrying baskets while Willow held a blanket to her tiny chest. Gripping it desperately with her tiny fingers that would switch places to keep a hold on it and not to let it fall.

"Anna you can take a break for a bit now." Draco nodded as the kids ran towards them.

"Draco Malfoy you cannot tell my assistant to take breaks! You have your own to do that to!" Hermione said as she lightly whacked his head at his audacious nature. "But I am sorry Anna, you should take a break too. I've kept you here much too long. Come back in an hour or two."

At her words, Draco looked over at her, blinking with a look of exasperation. "Woman, did you have to do that?" He said rubbing his head, pretending injury.

Hermione said nothing as she hugged her children. "Now what do you three have?" she asked bending down on her knees, laughing as she felt her husband's eyes on her.

"Picnic!" Lyra cried as she held up her basket proudly.

"Picnic?" Hermione echoed before looking up at her husband.

Draco nodded. "You need a break and food. Also because of your last case, we haven't been able to have our family picnics. So we thought that we would bring the picnic to you."

A slow soft smile graced her lips before she stood up to walk over to her husband. With a yank of his tie, she lightly kissed him.

"Ewww!" Harry cried while Lyra and Willow giggled at their parents.

Draco grinned into the kiss. "Now that was the greeting I've been waiting for." He said before pecking her lips once more.

Harry and Willow spread the blanket out on the floor of Hermione's office while Draco went to open up the windows to let fresh air in. Meanwhile, Hermione and Lyra took out the supplies in the baskets.

Draco having finally convinced Hermione to teach him her 'Mary Poppins' spell as she liked to name it, just a couple of weeks ago. Ever since, he had gone a little crazy and had started to use the spell on anything he could. Hermione had to restrain him of course and threaten to stuff him into one of his bags herself, if he didn't stop using the spell whenever he wanted to expand capacity size. However, he still took great pleasure in casting the spell on the picnic baskets. So Hermione and Lyra, by the time they finished taking all the items out, Draco had managed to help the two youngest ones straighten up the blanket and place the dining ware down for all of them.

At last the family of five could finally feast as Draco and Hermione served the food. Brushing hands and stealing kisses all the while. That of course made their son pretend to gag while their daughters laughed.

"Mummy, can I have more Chicken Waldorf salad?" Lyra asked.

"Of course," Hermione said before scooping some for her daughter.

Hermione sighed at all the food that was there but she also smiled as she realized that almost all the foods were her favorites.

She looked up at Draco, silently thanking him. She did need this. The case was killing her because she just didn't know how to defend August Deveriox against the accusations when her guts told her that while he had the reputation of being a former Death Eater, he couldn't hurt anyone if he tried.

She just wished that the people that would be trying the case were not so prejudiced. Being a former Death Eater was the main argument of the appellant, and sadly it was working well, even though it shouldn't. After all Draco was a former Death Eater too and he was now a wonderful husband and father. Yet she couldn't use that as her defense. She'd be laughed out of court, well not really, they'd dared not do that to her, but still, it wouldn't fly for a defense.

"Sweetheart, breathe." Draco whispered when he saw Hermione get riled up again, lost in her thoughts, most likely about her latest case.

"I know, I just," Hermione muttered as she laid her head on the crook of his neck.

Hugging her with both arms, Draco soothingly rubbed circles on her arm. "Its going to be okay, but first you need to relax. I can't have you collapsing like you did during Harry's pregnancy and the Faust trial."

"What about me!" Harry Scorpious Malfoy asked, looking up from his fried chicken at hearing his name.

"Nothing Harry, sweet." Hermione lightly said, laughing as she patted her son's head. "Anyway Draco, I'll be fine. I'm not pregnant this time, or you better hope so for your case." Hermione threatened.

Draco made a face but then just laughed. He'd made the mistake of joking once that he wanted to have enough children to have their own Quidditch team. To say that Hermione did not think it was funny was an understatement. She'd made him sleep on the couch for two days and put a repellment charm so that he would be repelled back if he came within an inch of touching her. It'd been a sight for his friends. Merlin knows, Harry Potter and Blaise had quite a great time mocking him for it, as he would often forget, and then try to kiss his wife, only to hit a force field like thing and his lips, feeling rather electrocuted.

It probably also had to do with the lack of sleep from Harry who was at his terrible twos. Still, he never dared to say that again. Not that he had any reason to. He had three children that were absolutely perfect in his eyes and everything he'd wished he could've been as a kid. Kind but tough, smart with independent spirits, and a warm hearted soul that was all their mother's doing. He couldn't ask for more.

"Mummy, Daddy, can you tell us a story?" Lyra asked as Willow played with Lyra's blonde hair

Harry lifted his head from the ground as he had been lounging on his back, due to eating too much. He wouldn't mind a story.

"Which one?" Hermione smiled as she continued to lay her head on Draco's chest, letting him play with her hair. Twirling the soft strands between his fingers.

"Yours!" Willow chimed before getting up to move towards them.

Draco and Hermione looked over at their remaining children. Lyra nodded eagerly while Harry lazily nodded, too full to argue against his sisters'.

"Come on Harry." Lyra said before she literally rolled her brother closer to their sister and parents.

"Lyra!" Hermione cried while Harry said whoa, only to say again to Draco's amusement.

So Lyra did until Harry was able to rest his head on their Mum's leg.

Hermione shook her head, trying not to laugh as she brushed her son's hair that was uncannily like her husband's out of his face.

"Okay…"

_That first day of potions, Hermione looked around not believing how small their class was. It was really sort of sad. Potions after all was a skill that was very important whether in career or just every day. _

_"Hello class my name is Professor Brundy. First name Professor, surname Brundy." The elderly male grinned at his joke. _

_Hermione's brows furrowed as she was unsure whether to laugh or not. Instead she looked around her. Neville was nervous as can be, she wasn't sure why he was taking Potions since it seemed the subject alone scared the living day lights out of him, nonetheless she was proud and relieved. He was a familiar and friendly face. Nott could be seen nearly sleeping on his book while Malfoy looked on, seemingly not to see anything with his silver orbs. Zabini however, feeling her gaze, waved slightly before going back into his book. _

_There were several Ravenclaw's too and only a handful of Hufflepuffs._

_"Welcome back to Hogwarts, all of you. Congratulations for being courageous enough to come back and complete your education despite everything you've been through and the tragedies that have made you all grow much too soon."_

_Hermione blinked, before she felt a tear bubble in the corner of her eyes as she thought of all those that she loved but would never be able to see again. This was Snape's room, his domain, but he would never be able to sharply insult her with a backhand compliment about her answering his questions. Collin with his camera. Dobby and his personality that enlightened her on Elves and their need for independence and rights. Tonks and Remus that would never see Teddy grow up. Fred…_

_"Professor may I please take a breath of air?" Hermione shakily asked when the professor called on her. _

_A soft knowingly look crossed the professor's features before he softly nodded. _

_Hermione stood up on shaky legs as she made her escape._

"Mummy, it's okay," Harry said softly as he sat up, seeing that his mother looked about ready to cry as she told the story.

"I know, sweetheart." Hermione softly said as she hugged Harry to her. He didn't resist either, knowing that his Mum probably needed the contact.

Draco kissed the side of Hermione's head. "When your mother ran out…"

_Draco had been spacing out, his thoughts in the past, to the memories of being in the same room with Snape who was in so many ways, his family. Who was as much a father figure as well as his godfather. But when he heard the commotion of whispers, he'd looked up just in time to see Hermione Granger run out of the room. _

_As the class continued, he couldn't help but look over at the door again and again. Thinking that at any moment, Granger would come back in, her hair probably a mess and her nose redder than that ridiculous flying hippogriff like thing they idolatrized rather foolishly in his opinion. _

"Daddy, Rudolph is not ridiculous!" Lyra interrupted while Hermione glared at him when he'd used her crying face that often resulted in a red nose to compare metaphorically with Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. The man was treading on dangerous waters.

"Rudolph, that's the name." Draco joked, ignoring his wife's look, knowing that as soon as he continued, she'd be fine.

_However, class finished and Granger was nowhere to be seen. Draco couldn't help but find it odd, however it was even odder when he saw his best mate go over to Longbottom to help the fellow put all of Granger's stuff back into her satchel._

_"Blaise, what are you doing?" Draco asked, approaching them. _

_Longbottom looked up at him with wide eyes with a slightest bit of initial fear, but then hardened. _

_"Just helping. I feel bad for Granger you know. It's got to be hard for her. With all that she went through during the war, and now being here, where it all reminds her of the people we lost. And unlike you and I, she's one of those that lets the guilt eat her like no other, probably believing that she should've, could've done more to try to help them. By the way, Draco, you have no class next right? You quit Divination right?"_

_"Of course, with Potter gone, bloody Twelawney has decided that I'm the next one plagued with death. I dropped out before she got to finish about how gruesome my death was going to be." Draco snorted. _

_"Great, Longbottom and I still have class. So find Granger and give this to her!" Blaise said throwing Hermione's stuff at him. _

_"Wait, what?!" Draco cried but the two took off leaving him there. _

_Muttering to himself, Draco hung the strap of Granger's bag on his shoulder, not believing that he was honestly doing it. The normal him would've left Granger's bad there in the potions room for the next kid to raid if he wanted to, for all that Draco cared. _

_It took him only two minutes before he found her sitting in a little niche, overlooking the Black Lake, her face ashen and weary. Her eyes just tinged with red from her tears. She jumped up, alarmed and wand at the ready, hearing him approach. "What do you want Malfoy?!" _

_Draco merely looked over her stance, realizing that it was one prepared to fight. How sad was it that, the war had made Granger even more violent than she already was._

"Draco!" Hermione said poking him in the rib, narrowing her eyes at him.

Draco though just grinned as he winked at his children.

_"Your bag, your highness." He said sarcastically as he handed the Gryffindor princess her bag. _

_Hermione's expression fell as her stance relaxed. "Oh," Hermione said taking her bag. A few seconds later, she realized that he'd also sarcastically insulted her. "Thank you, oh shining pale knight." She responded. _

_Draco's expression fell as he realized that she was poking fun of his fair complexion. Even Blaise sometimes joked that he was pale enough to glow in the dark. However, Granger was not Blaise. "Well, Granger, you missed the whole lesson. Good luck catching up especially with Longbottom as your partner." He said, turning around, so she couldn't see his grin. He after all knew that nothing freaked out Granger more than the thought of being behind in her studies. _

_"You! You!" She yelled after him. _

_Draco just waved. _

_Neither of them noticed that their exchange had been seen by Professor Brundy the whole time. Shaking his head, he gave a small sad smile before heading back down the corridor to his class in order to prepare for the fifth years. _

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They make my day and I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story! I'm trying to take all of your comments and improve on the story. So I tried to focus on both Hermione and Draco as parents and their relationship that made them so them in SI. Also just a tad longer this time!

Meanwhile, this next week, I will try to take the time and edit Simply Irresistible, however, I'm stilll so busy with school so it may be a slow process and a while before I update this story again.

Next however, I will do my hardest to update Started With a Kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter!

Thank you so much everyone for all of your reviews on this. I'm trying to take them all and make this story as good as I can.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Former Death Eater Found Dead by Own Wand**

Draco stared at the headline before covering his hand over his mouth in shock. However upon seeing the name Deveroix, he cussed long and hard.

Taking his quill, he quickly owled Blaise.

_Can you take the kids for the night?_

_-Draco_

Draco managed to read the article fully two more times before Hermia returned with Blaise's answer.

_Of course. Luna will take them home directly from the daycare. Make sure she doesn't blame herself._

_-Blaise_

Draco sighed thankful for his best mate. "I'm leaving early, tell anyone that asks that I will contact them tomorrow." He told his secretary before closing up his office and flooing immediately to where he knew he had to be.

!

Hermione could barely breathe after she collapsed to her knees. Tears blurred her vision as sobs tore from her. No, no, no!

How, but, they… Hermione thought incoherently. August Deveroix was an innocent man. There had been no trace of him in that house nor did his wand indicate that any killing curse had ever been uttered from it. Yet yesterday, he'd been declared guilty because he had been a Death Eater and there was no indication to anyone else. They couldn't find anyone else, yet Deveroix had been in a bar less than twenty minutes away, celebrating one of his best mates birthdays. That had been enough apparently. But she was bound and determined to re-open the case and prove that Deveroix could not have gone to the bathroom for five minutes and kill a whole family then come back to the party. Because he hadn't done it. Hermione knew he hadn't. He had to be one of the kindest men she knew. He had only joined the ranks to prevent his younger siblings from harm and being pulled into the war. He hadn't even been at Hogwarts for the battle. He'd never even uttered the killing curse, preferring to stun his opponents and tell them to pretend to be dead until they left. He hadn't the heart to kill anyone. Yet, he had been found guilty with no evidence and only circumstance because he was a former death eater that was too close to the scene of the crime.

Hermione couldn't breathe, she even began to hiccup as tears rolled down her cheeks. If she only had a little more time. But now an innocent man was dead and the real killer had gotten away scot free because she had failed.

Draco didn't even say anything to Anna, not that he needed to as he barged through his wife's office door. He sharply took a breath before closing the door softly behind him. "Hermione…"

Hermione felt two arms wrap around her while the smell of sandalwood and vanilla slowly enveloped her.

"It's not your fault love. It's not your fault." Draco murmured as he wrapped his arms around her, practically lifting her into his lap and rocking her as she often did for him.

Hermione couldn't say anything as she threw her arms around his neck in order to bury her head and tears into the crook of his neck. Because of her a man was now dead.

"No, it is not your fault." Draco said strong and loud as he hugged her tightly. He tried to stand up slowly as he picked Hermione up bridal style. "Let's go home, you've already worked too much this week." He said softly kissing the top of her head.

!

Blaise practically jogged down to the Daycare Care center, vying to see his wife rather than send his protronus or an owl.

Like a beacon, his mere presence was detected by his daughter before he even stepped into the door way.

"Dad!" Sabine cried before running up to him. Blaise bent down onto his knee as he held his arms out to capture her just in time.

Sabine couldn't help but let out a small airy giggle as her father rubbed his smooth cheek against hers.

"Hello pretty one, where's your Mum?" Blaise asked.

"Uncle Blaise,"

Blaises looked over to his left. He grinned when he saw it was his goddaughter Lyra Malfoy. "Lyra," He said before holding out his hand.

Lyra grinned before running and taking his hand so that he too could pull her into a hug. "I swear everyday you grow more and more beautiful just like your mum and grandmother." Blaise added causing the small blonde in his arms to blush but smile proudly.

At last he let the two go when Harry came bumbling to them, Willow attached to his hip as she pretended to be his shadow, giggling all the while as Harry pretended to struggle to move with her hugging his hips.

"Hiya Uncle Blaise." Harry grinned as Willow waved and giggled his way.

Blaise by now had stood up so he affectionately ruffled the boy's head, not being able to help but think that he really did look like the replica of his father at that age, but with slightly softer edges, a trait from his mother. He picked up Willow, kissing her forehead before putting her back down, not being to resist a smile when he heard the littlest one giggle once more.

It seemed that his show with Sabine and the rest were attracting quite the crowd as other kids began to gather and then Seri, the new assistant to Luna as Jenny had moved onto getting her teaching license and a job in an elementary school.

"Hello Mr. Zabini," Seri couldn't help but blush as the handsome wizard who was her boss' husband smiled at her.

"Hello Seri, do you know where my wife is? I have to talk to her."

"She's in the office with one of the little ones that got sick, she's just putting the girl down to rest while waiting for the parent's owl."

"I see. Thank you Seri." Blaise said looking in the direction of Luna's office. "You four go have fun, we can go get ice cream when I get back."

"Yes!" Harry cried as he raised a fist in the air.

Willow merely smiled as Lyra took her from Harry to straighten up her shirt as she had been attached to Harry, causing her clothes to rumple while she was pressed to his hip. Lyra grinned widely at her godfather and her favorite uncle in turn. Sabine nodded before she and Harry left to go to the building blocks.

!

Draco skimmed his hand over the surface of the bathtub before dipping his hand lightly. The temperature was rather perfect if he could say so himself. He was getting rather good at this with practicing for the past six years from the time Lyra was born.

After turning off the tap he stood back up to walk into the bedroom. "Are you feeling any better?" Draco asked softly as he saw Hermione pacing in their room.

Hermione looked up at him, devastation still in her eyes.

Draco pursed his lips, a soft tender expression on his face. "Come here," He said softly.

Hermione did as she was asked, this time with no retort because all she wanted was to drown herself in him. Right now it felt like as if he was the only thing holding her together.

Draco hugged her frame to him once more, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "The bath's ready for you. Relax for a little while. You did so much love. You spent hours and hours over time. You barely ate and slept. Deveroix knew and appreciated it too, no one, and I mean no one else believed in him like you did. And for that, he wouldn't want you to blame yourself. You are one of the most amazing and caring witches out there and he couldn't have asked for anyone better than you to help him." Draco said feeling Hermione tense at Deveroix's name but then slowly relaxed into his arms until she was pliant.

"A bath does sound good," Hermione muttered at last.

Draco grinned as he backed them both into the bathroom.

"Join me?" Hermione softly asked as she played with the button of his shirt.

Draco's grin only grew. He didn't answer but instead let his hands do the talking as he pushed her robes off her shoulders and began to slowly unzip the back of her skirt.

!

"Why?" Willow asked as she licked her white chocolate roasted coconut flavored ice cream.

"Because your Mum's not feeling well and your dad wants to make sure that he can focus on getting her better." Blaise tried to explain in the best way possible without bringing up the topic of death. They were too young and too precious to discuss that with.

Sabine snuggled into his side as she murmured that she hoped that Aunt Mione felt better soon.

Blaise hugged her to him, giving her a brief squeeze before looking over at the three children that while, not his, and only Lyra was his goddaughter, he would lay his life down for them.

Willow was still a bit young so the she hadn't grasped the concept, she just thought it was like when she was sick and her dad would take the day off to read and take care of her while Ivy made her favorite soup.

Harry just nodded as he eyed Sabine's abandoned ice cream, having already devoured his.

Lyra though, her brows furrowed as she bit down on her bottom lip, much like her mother often did in fact. She was worried as her mother was never sick. She was always the strong one that took care of them when they got sick. Their father was usually the one that got sick, often times because he did spend the whole day with whichever sick child it was that had gotten the latest flu and then end up catching it himself. In which their mother would shake her head and say that he was worse than the kids with his complaints and dramatics.

"As soon as we get back, you can owl your Mum and Dad, Lyra. See how she's doing." Blaise said knowingly.

Lyra looked up, her hazel eyes, that came from the Granger side of the family, shining at the thought. "Can I?"

"Of course." Blaise nodded.

!

Draco laid back on the pillow, grinning much like a fool. Being romantic really did have its perks.

Hermione snuggled up to him as she tugged the silk sheets to cover them both despite the fact that no one else was there but them. She was still in many ways very modest while Draco had no qualms walking around their room in his birthday suit.

"Now do you feel better?" Draco asked as he rolled over to pull her closer to him, not being able to help himself but laugh slightly when she squeaked at the covers slipping to expose more of her than she was comfortable with.

Hermione gave him a brief huff as she scrunched her nose but then laid her head on his extended arm. "Very," She said as she was very much so satiated and satisfied in ways that she felt like her bones were made of jelly. After all these years, Draco still knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. He'd always known how to hurt her most, like he did in their younger years, but now, he knew how to help her like no other, and make her come back to herself faster than anyone else.

"I'm going to prove that he's innocent Draco, no matter what. If nothing else, his family deserves it." She said looking up at him with determination in her eyes.

"That's my girl." Draco grinned before rolling up and over her till he hovered just above her. "We still have the rest of the night just to ourselves. Blaise and Luna are taking care of the kids for the night."

Hermione's eyes widened as her mouth slightly formed an o. But then she lifted her head to kiss his lips. "So what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Well…" Draco smiled devilishly.

!

After a rather loud but hilarious and joyful dinner, the Zabinis and the Malfoy children all sat around the foyer room.

Sabine and Harry were back to back as they played a game of what am I thinking?

Luna was letting Willow brush her hair as she read the latest issue of the Quibbler. Blaise however was playing Exploding Snap with his goddaughter and losing rather badly as he kept getting distracted by everyone around him.

"I concede!" Blaise cried, raising his hands in mock surrender. "You my little star are much too smart for your age." Blaise grinned as he lifted Lyra up causing her to laugh. "So what do you want as your prize? A new dress? A new signed book?" Blaise asked as he was quite guilty of showering all four of the kids with too many gifts. Luna and Hermione had tried to put a stop to it so now he only did so when the kids did something amazing or beat him in a game. Sometimes the two females thought he lost on purpose just so he had the excuse to spend his inheritance that was made from well, wealthy step fathers that passed away and left him and his mother everything. He said that there was something fulfilling about buying gift for the kids with the money as he felt that it was going somewhere much better than his mother's wardrobe or other frivolous things like that and he could almost see his past step fathers being proud of him for doing so rather than wasting it all on alcohol and women.

Lyra Malfoy though shook her head. "I want to hear Mum and Dad's story from you." She said.

Blaise blinked before laughing. "You mean the one of your parents from our last year at Hogwarts?"

Lyra nodded.

Blaise laughed once more before putting Lyra down. "Well, I don't see anything wrong with that."

At his words Sabine stopped playing the game with Harry, instead standing up causing said boy to fall over backwards as he had been leaning on her. Willow too was all ears.

"Where do you want me to start?" Blaise asked as they all gathered around him and Lyra.

"Potions." Harry said simply as Sabine leaned her head on his shoulder, anticipating the story.

"Ah, yes. Potions." Blaise said before grinning widely. "So…"

_Blaise and Theo were already partners for the project so Draco got stuck with another Slytherin who dared not say a word to Draco, in effect causing him to do all the work._

_Meanwhile Hermione was as expected paired up with Neville and tutoring all the while trying to complete their potion assignments. For the first month of school, it continued like that until the Professor had finally learned where they all were on skill levels._

_"This first month has been a great opportunity for me to assess all of your skill levels and I do say that I am incredibly impressed with many of you." Professor Brundy said smiling congenially at them._

_Hermione Granger looked positive elated at this news while Draco looked more bored than ever. Snape would never have said those words even if they put him on Veritiserum._

_"However as the year will progress I will start to take this into account and will begin to give you Potion Assignments according to your skill level in order to prepare you for the N.E.W.T.S. properly. Henceforth I have arranged partners for you. Here are the tablets that will tell you who your partner is and will be for the rest of the year along with the assignment for today that the both of you will be starting."_

_Blaise looked down at his tablet and shrugged when he saw that he was paired with Ravenclaw Terry Boot. He looked over at Theo to see that the boy was cringing as he was paired with a rather smart but slightly too happy Hufflepuff. Draco though was unmoving, he was in fact just staring at his tablet, his eyes unblinking._

_"Draco, mate?" Blaise asked but he was given no response. However feeling eyes on him, he turned to where they were coming from and saw that Hermione Granger was looking in their direction, her tablet in her hand and a horrified expression on her face._

_It took Blaise a second to comprehend the situation, but the combination of Draco's stoic pose and Granger's expression, it only meant one thing. The two had been paired together. No longer able to hold it in, Blaise couldn't help but laugh. Professor Brundy was either a genius or a lunatic for this decision. But either way, Blaise knew that he was going to have some laughs no matter what. _

* * *

Tried my best to make it a little longer and more focus on Draco and Hermione!

Thank you and hope you all liked it!

Also I am going to try to post a new story on Veterans day called **Kissing Frogs**

**Summary: **

**Since turning 25, Hermione's friends and family seem to believe that she is sad and lonely, mostly due to some of them already being settled down. Because of this though, they all seem bound and determined to help her with her love life. It has almost become a competion for them to find her the one they think is her perfect other half. Thus Hermione keeps being pushed into one blind date after another. Its a bit like kissing frogs to find her prince. Tedious and overwhelming. The cherry on top however is that Draco Malfoy seems to keep appearing out of no where, especially on her more disasterous dates!**

**Hope you can stay turned for that as well as the new chapter in this story! **

**An old face is going to make an appearance and his intials are VK!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you so much for all of your reviews, they make my day and I hope that you're enjoying the story!_

* * *

"Draco, hold him!" Hermione cried as she chased after her son.

Draco whirled around but he was too late to catch his son, however the boy ran right into the arms of his uncle.

"I've got him Hermione," Colby said in his calm manner.

"Noooo, Uncle Colby, you traitor!" Harry squirmed.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Hermione sighed as she bent down on her knees to be level with the two.

"Noooo," Harry howled as his cheeks were lathered with sunscreen.

Hermione however was undeterred and simply ignored her squirming son as he made faces. Instead she simply applied a generous portion to his nose. "Blame your father, he's the reason why your skin's so pale and you need to wear-"

"Hey! Wait a minute," Draco exclaimed. "Now that's not-" He didn't get to finish as the girls came in with the males of the Potter family. Lyra in fact running away from her admirer to hide behind her father.

"Potter sit down!" Draco growled to James Potter as he pointed at the boy. He did just so, sitting down right in front of Draco.

"He obeys you." Harry said in shock.

Draco merely grinned as he patted Lyra's head. But as the girl went to run upstairs to her bedroom to get the matching sunhat that her mother was currently donning, none of them were able to stop the boy from running after her. "Okay, not really," Draco admitted causing Harry Potter to laugh.

"Stop following me weirdo!" Lyra could be heard yelling.

"But lovely Lyra, my love-"

"Weirdo!"

They could all hear causing the rest of them to join Harry Potter in his laughter.

!

After Hermione lathered both Lyra and Willow with a small amount of sunscreen, they were almost ready to go.

"Okay, Draco, Colby, Harry, did you-"

"Yes we put on that blasted cream." Draco interrupted. Hermione sent him a look causing him to finish his sentence by adding "honey."

"And do you have the tents?"

Draco looked down at Colby before putting his hands in his pockets. "Um, so, I wasn't able to dissuade Ivy."

"Draco Malfoy! That was your task!"

"I know, but, she wanted to and-"

"Hermione we've got to go before we're late." Harry said coming to Draco's rescue.

"Of course," She said shaking her head at her husband before picking up Willow. "The Portkey's in the garden." She said gesturing towards the back doors.

Draco and Harry did the same, picking up their youngest sons.

"This means we have a good spot right?" Harry Malfoy whispered conspiratorially to his father.

"Oh yes," Draco grinned as they secretly high fived.

Teddy and Colby snickered as they followed. Lyra made sure to walk between them, holding and swinging Colby's hand as she tried to ignore James Potter.

!

Each parent held on tightly to their children as the Portkey began to take them elsewhere.

"Whoa," Harry Malfoy and Albus Potter both cried as their heads were still spinning when their dads put them down.

"That was cool!" Teddy yelled, his hair turning blue in his excitement.

"No feel so good, Mummy." Willow muttered as she buried her face into the crook of Hermione's neck.

"We'll get some juice as soon as we get to the tent." Hermione soothingly patted her head.

"I'll take her from here if you want." Draco offered as he came up to them.

Hermione nodded softly before transferring Willow to Draco's arms. After doing so, Hermione put her straw hat back over her hair.

Not being able to resist, Draco leant over to kiss the bridge of her nose, where small little freckles could be seen, then softly pecked her lips.

"Ugh," Teddy and Harry, both Harry's in fact echoed.

"Oh get over it." Draco said looking at them before he led the way with Willow comfortable situated in his arms.

!

"About time," Ginny Potter yelled when she caught sight of her family, having arrived the day before with George by means of the new flying car that he had magicked a year ago as in her condition it was unsafe to travel by portkey.

"Mummy!" Albus cried before he went running towards his very pregnant mother.

"Hi Gin," Harry kissed his wife.

Knowing her husband, Hermione quickly elbowed him before he could retaliate for earlier.

"The first match starts in an hour so you guys better put your stuff down and get ready." Ginny said rather excited as the air around them seemed to be a buzz at the exciting event that was about to begin.

!

Hermione sat down in the tent reading through the agenda of the three day event in which England's best quidditch teams played against each other for the three days in a row, in which at the end of them; a single team was picked to represent England. However that did not mean that the players were all from that team. The best players from all matches were picked for both starring and reserve. It was the greatest honor and many were speculating that England had a great chance this year to make it to the Cup.

"So much like the Olympics," Hermione couldn't help but say.

"It really is," Harry said coming over to join her at the table.

"Hey," Hermione said softly as she looked over at him.

Harry side hugged her as he took the agenda gingerly from her hands. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder as he looked through the first teams that would be competing. He of course noticed that his other best mate and consequently his brother in law would be playing much later in the evening. He didn't say anything though as he rubbed his thumb across Hermione's arm.

"Aye Potter, no getting touchy feely with my wife," Draco said as he came out, carrying Willow who was now happily sipping her apple juice.

Hermione stuck out her tongue at him as she snuggled more into Harry causing him to laugh.

"Hey it's enough that my only son is named after him!" Draco inputted as he came to sit behind them, moving Harry over as he did so. Willow giggled as she climbed out of Draco's lap to sit in Hermione's. "You can at least use my shoulder," Draco added looking at his wife.

Hermione tried to hide a laugh as she hugged Willow.

"Of course darling," she added.

Draco though scowled despite the endearment because of the tone that Hermione had used, only furthering her laughter.

"Oh honey I've loved Harry since forever, just not in the same way I love you however." Hermione kissed his cheek before getting up. "Are Teddy and Colby still putting on the facepaint?" She asked.

Harry nodded while Draco grimaced. "Yes and unfortunately lathering some on our son too." Draco was still in many ways still rather uptight and his upbringing led him to believe that face paint was rather vulgar and low class. Not even in Hogwarts had he dared mark his face with the Slytherin colors.

"Oh you," Hermione sighed, knowing just that. She shook her head before standing up.

!

Draco was of course watching the match avidly but he also watched his wife, making sure that she was okay. She had smile on her face but he knew that a huge part of her still mourned Deveroix. But she hadn't gotten any further in re-opening the case.

"This is the best birthday gift ever!" Teddy yelled when the match ended with the Winged Horses only losing to the Harpies, to Ginny's delight, by a mere twenty points.

Draco grinned as he ruffled the young boy's hair that was turning rather yellowish gold in his excitement.

Harry and Ginny sighed at that though, because they honestly couldn't believe that even after all these years, the Malfoys, both Draco and Narcissa still rather spoiled the kid, despite having their own children and grandchildren to do so to. But the two were still in many ways trying to make up for all the lost years that their family had been divided, and Teddy was the last of the Black family line.

After the third match, in which there was an hour break to calculate the scores of individual players thus far, the two families went back to their tent to eat lunch.

Hermione smiled softly as she silently thanked Ivy. The house elf despite them telling her to please enjoy her vacation, had made up enough food for them to last a week, but with all the people in their tent, it probably was just the right amount.

"Colby, Harry set up the table please."

"Which one?" Both Harry's asked as they stopped reenacting the moment when the Harpies Seeker got the snitch.

"How about both!" Hermione replied back not even looking up from the magicked fridge.

George and Ginny both laughed before the latter got up to help Hermione.

!

Thirty minutes later, they all had been fed with Ivy's food. The children were all huddled in a corner talking and playing while the adults stayed gathered around the table, chatting and talking about the three games.

"I quite think Woody will be picked. Did you see that save?" George said quite proud of his former captain.

Even Draco couldn't help but nod because of all those years ago when Wood and several others had helped him, as Harry began to talk in adulation of his former captain too.

It was Hermione who was the first to notice something strange.

She looked around before her eyes widened. She touched Draco's arm.

"Yes love?" Draco asked grinning.

"Haven't you noticed that it seems unusually quieter than normal?"

Draco's ears perked as he too listened and realized that the children were not as loud. It seemed as both realized what had happened, Hermione's pendant, the one that had been passed onto her from Narcissa began to warm against her skin.

Hermione shot up as she looked at the kids. Willow was there playing with James and Lyra was redecorating Colby's face for the next three matches. But Harry was no where insight. Neither was Albus for that matter.

The two parents looked at each other in panic.

"Harry Scorpious Malfoy!" Draco bellowed shocking everyone in the tent. However, neither the blonde haired boy nor best his friend appeared.

"Oh hell, what did the two do now?" Harry asked as he realized that something had happened.

George whistled before getting dragged off by Hermione to help her search for the two rascals. "Hey, Hermione!" George protested at being pulled.

"You, if you and Fred were their age, where would you two go?"

George's face fell temporarily fell at Fred's name but seeing the panic in Hermione's eyes, he pulled himself together. "Fred and I… the pitch, we'd go back to the pitch of course."

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed not believing she hadn't thought of that. "Tell Draco and Harry." She said before dissapparating to the Pitch, visualizing the place in the stands that they had watched the matches from, her pendant still warm against her skin, telling her that her son was in trouble.

!

"Oh my god!" Hermione yelled in horror when she saw that two small figures were on one single broom and zooming out of control. She took out her want to try to immobilize them but they were moving too quick for the spell to hit.

"Mummy!" Harry's small voice could be heard crying for her, making her quite sick as she kept firing the spell but would keep narrowly missing them.

"Harry! Albus!" she yelled. "I'm here!"

Seconds later she could hear Harry and Draco apparating to the pitch, however she paid them no attention as a figure on their own broomstick flew at a speed that she could barely watch them. Her heart sped though as the figure made it to the boys and effectively caught both boys. The boys' broom began to fall as it no longer was in use.

It was only as the figure stopped, hovering in mid air on his own expensive broom with the two boys clutched to him did the three recognize their kids' rescuer.

"Viktor?" Hermione said in shock.

Draco had been shocked too, but at his wife saying the first name of the famous quidditch player so breezily and much too informally for his liking, his head whipped dangerously to her direction. "Viktor?!" He echoed in disbelief.

* * *

Sorry that there was no story of the 8th year, but that will be coming up in the next chapter when the Zabinis join the Malfoys and Potter at the Event!

Kissing Frogs has also been uploaded if you want to check it out


	6. Chapter 6

Back for a bit

sorry a lot of school!

* * *

As soon as Viktor dropped off the two boys in the stands with their family, both boys immediately stopped hugging each other in fright.

"Boys," Harry gravely said, causing them to look up.

With one look between each other, they then went flying to their parents' arms.

Hermione caught her son just in time before lifting him up as he wrapped his arms and legs around her and buried his face into her shoulder.

"Shhhh, you're okay now." Hermione softly murmured as she gently rubbed circles on his back.

"Hello Her-my-own-ny." Viktor Krum pronounced, grinning when Hermione looked back up at him with a soft smile on her lips.

"Hello Viktor." She responded causing Draco to shift dangerously close as he patted their son's head comfortingly.

With the move, Viktor couldn't help but glance over at Draco Malfoy quite remembering him from Hogwarts. He of course knew about the marriage between the two. Even in Bulgaria, the wedding had been in all the newspapers. The wedding of the century, one of the biggest shocks of the post second war according to many of the magazines.

"Thank you Viktor. So much." Hermione added as she smiled once more up at him. "Harry Scorpious Malfoy, please thank Mr. Viktor Krum for saving you and Albus." Hermione stated, firmer this time, in her mother mode now.

Harry reluctantly raised his head before mumbling a thank you to Mr. Viktor.

"You too, Albus," Harry Potter said just as firmly.

!

Draco was grateful to Viktor Krum, truly. For saving both the boys. But he had no idea why they had to invite the bloke to their tent! Okay so he did have an idea why, but he didn't like it.

Viktor Krum was in all intents and purposes his wife's ex. That alone was more than enough for him to not want to be in the bloke's presence. But it seemed that he was the only one that thought so.

Harry bloody Potter was very grateful and started to chat with the guy like as if they were old friends. As for Hermione, his wife, she just had to bloody invite him to the tent, then invite him to watch the last three matches of the night with them. Not to mention that after their initial relief of being saved and so far not getting yelled at, the boys had quickly become star struck with the internationally reknown seeker.

"I haven't seen you since Bill and Fleur's wedding, how are you?" Hermione asked genuinely glad to see him again and ever grateful about him saving the boys. In which Harry Scorpious Malfoy was unashamedly clutched to her rather like a monkey still.

"Yes, the vedding. Remember our dance?" Viktor Krum said smiling slightly.

Draco's head shot up before his jaw dropped as he saw Hermione blush. Before he could demand what dance, the tent flap was opened to reveal Ginny and the Zabinis. Spotting the boys, Sabine flew from her mother's side to them. Hermione had finally let Harry down as he wiggled in her arms upon realizing that they were back and not wanting to be spotted clutching onto his Mum. Immediately Sabine pulled both him and Albus into a giant hug, her body slightly quivering as her worry decreased for her two best friends.

Of course at the scene, Harry had to chuckle. It was so nostalgic watching the three. It always reminded him of their days as the Golden Trio. Him, Hermione, and Ron. But they would never be like they once were despite the fact that both were very much his best friends.

Mostly because Ron had hurt Hermione too much. She forgave him of course, Hermione wasn't able to just throw away all of their years together, but she never allowed him to be within arm's length of her anymore. Not that he could blame her. Ron was very much so, still in love with Hermione and it sometimes showed. Despite being in his own marriage to a nurse that had helped him through his major quidditch injury that left him incapable for almost a full season just a few years ago.

Though Harry wasn't sure if Ron was still in love with Hermione because he truly thought she was the one, or because Hermione was the one that he had then lost and would never have again. Either way, Ron was mostly happily married with his own son who looked up to him like as if he was his hero. Meanwhile Hermione and Draco were still, as much as it pained him to admit, as passionate for each other years later as they were when they first got together. They also provided more entertainment than should be right sometimes.

"Why?" Sabine asked as she slowly let both boys go.

"I would like to know this too," Hermione spoke up. "But first, punishments will be awarded."

On cue both boys groaned.

!

"Dad," Harry clutched his fine blonde hair dramatically. "But, we, we can't!" He said trying to plead with his father.

"Sorry mate," Draco rubbed his son's hair. "Your mother's the one who extracted the punishment. I can't take it back." Draco gave him a look of sympathy.

"No,"Harry said before he ran off to try once more to plead his case once more to his Mum. It wasn't fair! She couldn't make him and Albus stay in the tent while the rest of them went to watch the remaining matches! Especially now that Viktor Krum was going to sit with them!

"Harry Scorpious Malfoy, what you and Albus did was reckless and dangerous. That broom was not yours and you have not had enough experience either to take it as you please." Hermione sternly said as she placed him on her knees. "You scared us both so much." She hugged him.

"I know." Harry said softly, sighing as he realized that his mother was obviously not going to budge.

!

Hermione could feel Draco nearly glowering beside her as she and Viktor caught up. They really hadn't seen each other since Fleur and Bill's wedding. During the war, she had worried for him, their letters that they'd started writing to each other the summer of her fifth having stopped in order to not be detected. So it was only natural that she worried for Viktor. To her credit, as the letters continued whatever courtship that had initially began had defused to be replaced with a friendship where both could intelligently discuss international issues that they cared for.

Viktor had been chosen as Champion their fourth year for more than his brawns and quidditch ability. He had the heart of one just as Fleur, Harry, and if she had ever known Cedric Diggory, she would bet the same. Draco could just deal with his possessiveness until she was done catching up to an old friend.

"Draco it'll be okay, Viktor sees Hermione as family." Luna said a small lit to her airy tone as she turned to look up slightly at him, trying to help his agitation. The chatter around them died as the pitch was cleared for the next game, The Cannons versus the Magpies.

George and Blaise both gwaffed at Draco turning a nice shade of red. Everyone had a similar reaction, even the kids, except the younger ones that had no idea what was going on. Teddy and Colby though snickered to each other.

Vikot and Hermione had been in mid conversation. The latter laughed as she shook her head at her husband while the former merely grinned. The sweet blonde haired woman was right. He did only see Hermione as family after all the years. An extended family of course. But family nonetheless. Yet he couldn't help but like that his mere presence was enough to unsettle the aloof, or at least what the papers described as an aloof Draco Malfoy.

"I'm going to go check up on the boys." Draco muttered as he got up to escape his so called friends and family.

"I'll come with you," Hermione said immediately. She gave Viktor one smile before she got up too.

Viktor only gave Draco an expressionless look, hiding his amusement at the blonde male's look of triumphant. Though Colby and Teddy immediately took the seat Hermione vacated to talk to the professional player and capturing his attention.

Harry and the rest only nodded as it was unspoken but they all knew that Ron was playing next and no matter what, Draco still rather hated him and probably never would stop doing so. He unlike Hermione, could not and would not forgive him for hurting Hermione.

Plus it made Draco feel still dignified for his childhood dislike of the bloke especially as it felt like the rest had somehow become a part of his family.

!

As soon as the two left the stadium, Draco backed Hermione against the edge, right beneath the bleachers. "You're slightly evil you know that?" He said referring to her and Viktor.

Hermione rolled her eyes before placing her hand on his cheek. He in turn leaned into her touch, still looking into her eyes for an answer. "You're just a possessive prat."

Draco's jaw slightly dropped.

"But you're mine and no one can change that," Hermione smiled before using her hand to pull him closer, their lips meeting for a kiss.

Draco briefly smiled smugly into the kiss before hooking her leg around his hip to pull him closer. He really loved when she called him, mine.

"Mine," He echoed against her lips.

Hermione pulled back slightly to laugh but her lips were instantly captured once more, mid laugh. This time she wrapped her second leg around Draco's waist. She felt slightly like a hormonal teenager at the moment but she honestly didn't care while Draco kissed her like as if it was the first time.

Merlin he'd always wondered what it would be like to snog Hermione Granger under the bleachers during a quidditch game. Doing so now made him wonder why he'd been such a prat in his school days, he could have enjoyed it so much sooner.

The moment was living up rather to his expectations and more.

!

Blaise had left in the middle of the game as the Magpies were getting rather crushed by the Cannons, to check on the tent. However at getting to the tent, he found only Harry Scorpious Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter, Merlin the two boys both had mouthfuls for names and rather intimidating ones at that. The names alone were just asking the boys to be the biggest trouble makers ever as they lived up to their namesakes.

Both boys looked up from their game of wizard chess. Harry waved at him before going back to his game.

Blaise raised a brow at both boys whose hair were as it seemed constantly defying gravity. But he also noticed that it looked like as if Albus' hair was slightly reddish while Harry's seemed slightly blue. Getting to the two, he leaned over Harry and realized that he hadn't been seeing things.

Feeling his gaze, Harry looked up. "Mum," He simply said before making his move. "Tried to leave," he shrugged as he had no problems confessing his crimes to his uncle who was really good natured about his antics. After all, Blaise, unlike the boys' parents did not have to deal with the fallout.

Blaise blinked before he realized that Hermione must've added an extra hijinx to the warding charm she'd put on the tent so that the boys would not be able to leave without one of the adults present. Also a shield charm not allowing anyone that wasn't one of them inside, as well as a fireproofing charm to prevent the boys from literally setting the tent ablaze with their experiments with magic and potions. It seemed she'd also added a spell to color the boys' hair if they tried to escape as an extra precaution.

Looking up, he couldn't help but think that Hermione Malfoy nee Granger really was absolutely brilliant, but scary, really scary.

"Uncle Blaise you want to help us make the Erumpent Potion?" Albus asked as Harry claimed checkmate, ending the game.

Blaise arched a brow at the potion. It was a highly explosive potion when it was touched or was touched by any other outside source. Curling his lip, he couldn't help but think that the two really were living up to their namesakes and also what the hell, why not? The boys would most likely make the potion whether or not he agreed and at least he could attempt damage control if something did end up exploding.

It was a fairly easy potion. Explosive potions tended to be. Most potions had the default of exploding already when not properly made so it only made sense that the easiest to create would be deliberate exploding ones.

Harry and Albus grinned to each other as they held the reddish finished potion.

Blaise leaned back an easy smile on his face. The potion really was fun to make, especially when your partners were so enthusiastic about it. The two boys were frighteningly intelligent and mischievous for their age but he was ever so grateful for them. Sabine was a sweet child, sometimes he feared too sweet of one, like her mother really. But the two boys were like her little knights, and for that he would always be there for the boys. The one they could go to when they couldn't tell their parents.

All children needed that person. For him, it'd been his fourth step father, the only one to divorce his mother yet still keep in contact with him throughout his school years. If not for him, Blaise was unsure what he would be like, all that withholding anger he felt as an adolescent. Maybe he would've been dragged into the war as Draco had been, but Devin Cafferson had made it so that Blaise never was dragged into Deatheater business. Even now, Blaise had no idea how his former stepfather had done so, but he knew that some things were better not asked.

"I wonder if it makes a noise," Harry asked as he corked the vial to put it away with his other potions that he and Albus had successfully created.

"I hope so," Albus agreed.

Blaise laughed at that as he ruffled both boy's hair that was fading with each minute back to their natural hair color. "Well I bet a galleon that nothing will ever explode as bad as when your parents had been paired." He said.

"Huh?"Albus asked not having heard the story of his parents ever being partners. A second later it clicked that it wasn't his parents but Harry's.

"What exactly happened again Uncle Blaise?" Harry asked.

"Well,"

_It was the second official day of potions with their new partners. They would actually be making a potion too. _

_Blaise and Terry barely gave each other a second look before going to get the ingredients for their potion. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy on the other hand were the complete opposite. It seemed neither was so pleased with the arrangement and were fighting each other tooth and nail, though silently. For the first three minutes of class, both had stared at each other to see who would be getting the ingredients. Finally Draco just huffed before going to Hermione Granger's satisfaction. _

_"Where are the sprouts?" Hermione asked looking up at him in expectation._

_"I am not touching those disgusting smelly things." Draco said as soon as he came back with all the ingredients minus the rildo sprouts that honestly smelled worse than dung. _

_Hermione huffed at him, snorting something that sounded like Princess. Draco's jaw locked as Granger called him Princess in retaliation for him calling her Gryffindor's very own. Instead of insulting her right back, he simply threw her back a look before getting to cutting off the heads of the slugs. _

_Hermione marched right back to the space she and Draco were sharing. She briefly glared at him. Draco gave her a look that told her that he was not touching those things._

_As the two began to create their potion, neither said a word. But hisses from both could be heard as they had to share equipment and space. Draco put in a foot of madrake that he'd just finished cutting up because Granger had been taking forever to use the knife. They couldn't use theirs wands for the potions because of the lingering magic and the potential damage it could have as it was mixed in the potion. _

_Blaise looked up from his potion just in time to see Hermione Granger put in the slugs she'd just tore the heads off of, not wanting to wait forever for Draco Malfoy. Seeing the potion bubble slightly as it turned a shade of red, Blaise's eyes widened as he knew that the color red was normally a foreshadow for an explosion. Draco delicately, meaning that he was literally leaning back as far as he could. He put in a cut piece of rildo sprout that Hermione had dropped onto his cutting board with a look that told him she dared him to say anything about it, into the potion, therefore he could not see that the potion was not turning into the right color. _

_But Blaise could see everything. "Duck!" he barely yelled before Hogwarts had its biggest and messiest explosion to date. There was literally a boom as the rildo sprout was absorbed, sending Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy flying back. The latter though, despite the situation, grabbed a hold of the former so that he could use his body to buffer her. _

At the end of the story Harry and Albus looked at each other. Ignoring the last part of the story as they went. They grinned mischievously at each other as they mentally thought that they would be claiming that title one day. Biggest potion's explosion that Hogwarts had ever seen. Well Hogwarts hadn't met them yet nor had two students that had been practicing for the day since they were mere children.

!

Hermione bit her lip as she leaned back against Draco. They were just outside the tent listening to Blaise finish up.

Draco looked down just as Hermione looked up.

"I love you," Hermione whispered knowing that since that day, history had been set. That day in potions, even when neither could really stand the other, Draco had tried to protect her and had continued to do so that day forth.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it has been so long, I thought I would have more time but everyday my parents seem to want to do something

Hope you guess enjoy it!

* * *

_The two of them were in the Hospital Wing. It was after the second day of potions with their permanent partners of the year. It was also the day that Hogwarts had their biggest potions' explosion ever. And that was saying a lot considering all the students that had passed the halls…_

"_How could you put in another foot of mandrake!" Hermione yelled._

"_Me, what about you? You're the one that put in three more slugs then it said."_

"_Well I didn't know that you had already put in any slugs. I was chopping the sprouts since you refused to cut them because they smelled!"_

"_And whose fault is that!"_

"_I believe it is nature's fault, Mr. Draco that the Rildo Sprouts do indeed smell worse than dung."_

"_Professor!" Hermione straightened up in her hospital bed._

"_Teacher's pet." Draco coughed from his bed._

_Hermione turned to glare at him._

"_You two are alright?"_

_Draco nodded._

"_Yes sir." Hermione answered._

"_Excellent, then you two can start your two months of detention tonight!" The professor said rather jovially._

"_What!" Two voices yelled simultaneously._

_-Simply Irresistible Ch. 18 _

_!_

_Draco woke up that night merely two hours after getting back to the dorm, Hermione Granger's screams ringing and echoing in his head despite waking up from his dream. Sweat drenched his fine blonde hair, causing it to be mussed as he rested his head in his hands, clutching his hair as the nightmares still hadn't let up. No matter how hard he tried. Hermione Granger's screams reverberated through his dreams as it once had through his childhood home. _

_"Draaco?" Blaise asked, waking up with a yawn. _

_Draco gulped as he looked up at his best mate, then around him, thankful that the three other blokes in their room were fast asleep. _

_"Is everything okay?" _

_"Yeah, I'm. I'm just going to go down to the Common Room for a bit." He said getting up and out of bed. He quickly grabbed a random shirt, not caring before also grabbing his robes and wand. _

_"Okay. Niighttt." Blaise said mid yawn before going right back to sleep. _

_!_

_Staring blankly into the fire, Draco tried to find something to distract himself from his nightmares. But as he closed his eyes, he could hear the screams like as if they were before him once again. _

_After knowing Granger for nearly seven years and quite hating her not only for her blood status, but also hating and envying her intelligence, hearing her scream so utterly helpless as his own aunt tortured her, basically violating her magic, and in essence, Granger herself. He had never felt so wrong. He had felt dirty, hearing her screams echo off the old stone walls of his childhood home. It was just wrong. This wasn't the Granger he knew. Who faced dementors, deatheaters, giants. _

_His childhood had ended when Dumbledore died, he being one of key parts. But as he heard Granger's screams echo down the same halls he once played knights with Blaise, he felt dirty and felt like as if, he and his family would never be able to move beyond this. That they would be murderers forever. He could almost feel his humanity slipping as he let the screams go on._

_ Except the worst part of his nightmares, his memories, was when Granger's screams faded to be replaced with a single whimper then just harsh breathing. Breathing that sounded just minutes from death. Hearing her dying breaths, he had almost stopped breathing as he knew that this was one of his peers. A person he had in effect, grown up with. Someone who had seen him as that pompous eleven year old and snorted in disgust to a seventeen year old who was literally fading, yet she only watched him with half interest, her eyes always split between observing everything around her for Harry Potter's sake, the other half always watching Ron Weasley. _

_He was literally hearing as his Aunt tortured Hermione Granger within an inch of her sanity and life. _

_!_

Draco's thoughts drifted back to the present as he held his only son, seeing Ron Weasley's figure hovering near the rings on the screen above. He and his wife going soft after hearing Blaise telling "their story" to the boys, thus allowing them to come back for the last match. Which was none other than the Cannons game.

"Sabine!" Both Harry Malfoy and Albus Potter screamed upon letting go of Hermione and Draco's hands to run to their third counterpart.

Sabine's face literally lit into a smile as she saw her two best friends.

"You think they learned their lesson?" Draco whispered, still smiling as he avoided Blaise's knowing grin. Trying to pretend that his best friend did not know that he had ravaged his wife under the quidditch stands.

"Not at all." Hermione sighed as she grabbed his hand, leaning into him.

"Okay, so it isn't just me." Draco laughed.

With a loving squeeze to her hand, Draco led them back to their seats, well his and Colby's seat as the his brother and Teddy had taken a shining to Viktor Krum and had taken the two seats beside him.

When Krum looked over at Hermione with a nod of acknowledgement and a small, very small smile, Draco scrunched his nose slightly only to have his wife pinch his thigh before she too returned a smile to her old friend.

!

Ginny Potter was absolutely proud when her brother's team won. He could sometimes be the biggest idiot she had ever seen in action, but he was family and she would always love him.

"Boys, you want to see your Uncle down by the pitch?" Ginny asked as she turned to look at James and Albus.

"Only if,"

Harry Potter could only sigh and look up as his two sons said Lyra's and Harry Malfoy's names to come too.

By this time Willow had already fallen asleep in Luna's lap, the calmest person in the midst of quidditch, dozing off even before her parents had come back. Draco didn't say anything as he lifted Willow off Luna's lap.

Hermione however ran a hand through her hair as she smiled down at her son. "If you want, you can go down with Albus. But if I even hear a lick about you making trouble for Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny," She didn't finish but the look she gave Harry Scorpious Malfoy made him gulp before grinning, teeth showing as he had still gotten permission.

"I don't want to go," Lyra said as she grabbed Colby's hand, sticking her tongue out at James.

"I want to meet Oliver Wood," Colby said softly as he held his niece's hand.

"Oh," Lyra said before she looked down at her blue ballet flats. "I'll go with you then," She said as she sighed at her sacrifice. But she loved her Uncle Colby and didn't want him to go alone, even if she had to deal with James Potter.

"Yes!" James Potter cheered to all the adult's laughter and Lyra's scowl.

"Well, we will see you guys at the tent later then," Blaise said as he too picked up his drowsy daughter. Sabine sleepily laid her head on his chest before promptly joining Willow in sleep.

Harry looked over at Hermione, but seeing her fuss about her daughter in Draco Malfoy's arms, he could only shake his head and smile. That part of her was well and truly gone. Her eyes were only for her husband and children now.

With that, nearly half the party headed out while the other half headed down to meet the winners of the day's matches.

"Sorry there," Draco said when he ran into a little boy who looked just a few years older than his son. He moved Willow a little so that he could take a look at the kid he had managed to run into but was unable to say more when a familiar woman ran to them.

"Tristan!" Cora Wood said as she grabbed her son, her pregnant belly on display in a dress the color of Puddlemere United. "I'm so sorry about him. He was just too excited to reach the pitch."

"Its fine Cora." Hermione said as she came to stand beside Draco.

"But your little one…" Cora said trailing off as she glanced up at Willow.

"Still fast asleep." Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh, that's good. Its so nice to see you again Hermione, we should try to talk again before the matches end. Sorry, we're just in a slight hurry to make it down there before-"

"Its fine, its fine," Hermione said waving her off. "Tell Wood hi for us."

"I will," Cora smiled as she reached for her son's hand. "Hopefully see you later, say bye Tristan."

"Bye." Tristan said as he looked away from Draco to impatiently pull his mother's hand to reach his father down at the pitch.

!

Ron Weasley was sweating profusely but he still relished in the match. It had been great. They had won in a landslide match.

"Father!" Ron watched as his son launched himself into his arms. Luckily he caught Fred Arthur Weasley just in time.

"Hey," He smiled as his son hugged his neck, also not caring about his sweat.

To the side, Kenna Weasley smiled as she watched her husband and son. Sometimes she and Ron had problems, mostly because she seemed to always be competing with an invisible ghost, but she lived for moments like this. All the stress, the yelling, it all disappeared as she watched them together. Feeling her gaze on him, Ron smiled before offering a hand out to her. With a soft smile, she took his hand and joined the hug. She quickly made a face at the not so good smell of her husband's sweat but let it go as she reveled in the family moment.

As she stepped away from the hug, she finally noticed her nephew, Albus. But he wasn't by himself but accompanied by a blonde haired child that she recognized, but only from the pictures at the Burrow.

Her heart dropped as she looked down at Harry Malfoy for the first time in person.

"Kenna!" Ginny said as she hugged her sister in law, pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Come on, Uncle Colby, Puddlemere is that way." Lyra Malfoy said as she tried to tug her uncle while shaking her arm from James Potter's grip. It was only then did Ron take his eyes and ears away from his son. As he looked over he saw the blonde haired girl who for some reason was still wearing a muggle straw hat, one that he only saw on one other person ever.

"Albus are you hungry too?"

His eyes sharply flew to the new voice that was not one of his nephews. His breath hitched as he saw the blonde haired child who looked enough like Draco Malfoy to make his heart stop, for the first time in person.

Harry's eyes widened before he stepped in front of his godson. "That was great mate!" He said with a much too wide smile as he tried to distract his best mate. However Ron's eyes flew right back to the blonde haired girl who was now screaming James' name as she chased him to get her hat right back, the two now weaving through the people and quidditch players. There was no denying who the girl's parents were as she yelled you abhorrent little boy, her curly blonde hair flying behind her.

Harry could only look up at the sky again as he asked why him before yelling his eldest son's name.

* * *

Hope this clears up some questions about why Draco was like he was in the 8th year.

But I will try to update again to update more soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Tucking Willow into the bottom bunker, Draco took her spring green blanket, her favorite color, which consequently made him smirk because he couldn't help but think, Slytherin. Covering her with the blanket, he eyed his youngest when her dark lashes fluttered thrice before revealing light brown eyes that peered right at him. "Story, daddy?" she asked.

"Willow," Draco brushed some of her dark wisps of hair out of her face. "It's time to sleep. Sabine's already sleeping plus tomorrow's a big day too."

However the youngest one wasn't falling for it, so like her mum or maybe him... Draco actually wasn't sure but the stubborn expression accompanied with the look of disbelief at being belittled, on her features was awfully familiar. "Willow," He tried once more.

Watching her puff out her cheeks, not budging. Draco blew out his own breath, his eyes not leaving Willow's, yet like always, he was unable to resist. At last, Draco sighed and tapped her forehead. "Short, ten minutes maximum."

Grinning, Willow buried into her pillow and rested her chin on the top of her blanket. She glanced up at him with an eager expression. "Afta plosion," She said with a yawn, still smiling despite herself.

_Draco had been in detentions before. But he was never so aware of himself and everything around him than in those first few detentions solely with Granger. She was so silent, sometimes that it slightly freaked him out, but then at other times she was utterly present. Her breaths, the squeaks of her shoes on the floor, or the motions of her rapid cleaning, like as if she were conquering the unjustness of house elf treatment with each swipe, even the soft motions of Granger pulling her hair out. _

_By the third detention Draco had gotten over the feeling uncomfortable staring at Granger because quite frankly she never seemed aware of him. He might as well not have been there as she furiously washed cauldron after cauldron. On a roll and utterly focused, Granger cleaned like as if she were on a mission, but what he saw was exhaustion. Rings under her eyes so like his… and a lingering sadness he hoped he didn't share but his snarky conscience assured him that he was no better at hiding his emotions than her. _

_Watching Granger's mane of wildly curly hair bounce, he almost missed the click of the door unlocking. Detention was over. Looking from the newly unlocked door to his detention partner, his silver like irises widened slightly upon finding Hermione Granger's eyes on him, slightly narrowed. It looked like she wanted to say something but she never did. Instead she silently put her last cauldron away and stood up. Brushing her knee length skirt a few small whiffs could be heard from her hand meeting the fabric of her skirt before she was gone. _

_Pushing himself away from the ingredient cabinets, Draco sat down, counting to ten so that he could let Granger get a head start. At ten he got up, brushing his own pants before leaving too. But he couldn't help but be frustrated._

"Daddy," Willow stressed, her face scrunching as if to tell him to not dare stop there.

"Willow," Draco groaned.

"Daddy." Willow matched him, her bottom lip protruding slightly. Just as she said so, Lyra came in too, holding Colby's hand. Looking at the two of them, Lyra blinked twice before a wide grin spread across her face because she came back just in time for a story. Letting go of Colby's hand, she practically flew to Willow's side, climbing in with her younger sister.

Silently Colby joined them, sitting on the floor near the bunk bed, briefly squeezing Willow's hand that she reached out for him.

On cue all three of them turned to look at him expectantly.

Draco raised his brow but was just met with them returning his gesture. "Bested by three pubescents," He muttered.

_Somewhere along the blurry lines, Blaise had somehow become friends with Longbottom, then Granger in turn. More animated than he ever was in their previous years, Blaise often chatted with the Gryffindors like old friends while at meals. Currently as the two of them sat by said Gryffindors, Draco having no choice per Blaise's demand, he was telling them about one of his step father who had been old enough to be his grandfather, nearly deaf and most definitely blind. Because of all the above, the man used to believe that Blaise was a female since he was such a quiet child and had such soft skin, so at first when Blaise would come home, he would find gifts of dresses, dolls, more of the such, lying on his bed, In which the two boys often used the dolls as torture subjects, dropping them from heights, throwing them, and focusing their untamed magic at. _

_"We were on our way to being the perfect little Death Eaters," _

_A silence descended as the truth hung in the air. Draco's eyes unconsciously darted to Granger's, waiting to see a spark of hatred like he was used to but there was nothing as her eyes gazed over, yet her hand unconsciously went to her forearm, making Draco flinch because he was reminded of that time too. Draco wanted to yell at Blaise for his running mouth, having been contained too long, yet just as he was about to get up and leave, before the screams became a part of his living, her screams that haunted his dreams, Granger's words stopped him in his tracks. _

_"But the both of you weren't…" Hermione Granger said at last, not looking at Draco but he could almost feel the heat of her words on his skin. _

_"It's not right of you to say-" Hannah Abbot began harshly but was gently cut off by Granger. _

_"Blaise has ever right to say Death Eater, as should we. By making it taboo, we give it a power over as just as Voldemort's name once was. And Blaise means no harm Hannah. If he can joke about such, it means that the tides are shifting for the better." _

_The fist Draco hadn't realized he was clenching, unfurled as he stared at the calm and tranquil Hermione Granger. Who the bloody hell was that forgiving? _

_!_

_Walking with Blaise to class, he was knocked from his confusion over Granger by Blaise literally hitting him over the head. _

_"Talk to her, stop staring and talk to her. Or else you're going to become ugly from sleep deprivation." _

_Draco rubbed his head whilst looking at his best mate with a scowl. _

_"Seriously, I'm building the bridge for both of our sakes, cross it and talk to her, it'll help you sleep and will definitely help your potions grade at that." Blaise snorted. _

_"Blaise," _

_"Look this is our chance to be something, something more than we were taught as children! Take it and stop being so damn moody. Oui Boot, wait up!" Blaise yelled before leaving him standing in the hall. _

_!_

_Draco had been processing Blaise's words all morning so that when his free period rolled around, he had found himself in the library, Hermione Granger's domain. He found himself walking to where he could only assume that Granger was from their younger years when he'd had a more than healthy obsession with the Golden Trio in order to best them. _

_Yet when he got there, he didn't know what to do and found himself pacing the area. He would dart over but Granger didn't see him… Getting a little closer Draco couldn't resist. A look of surprise and almost laughter graced his features when he realized that Hermione Granger had fallen asleep… the infamous bookworm had fallen asleep in the library with a parchment that had A on it for Acceptable not the E or the O, he used to scowl at her over. It made him realize that Blaise was right… scary as that was._

_Hovering near, Draco couldn't help but watch her sleep for a few seconds before feeling slightly creepy. Silently he got closer just so he could silently cap her bottle of ink before it fell off its precarious place. Tomorrow after he gathered the will, he would approach Granger… their sleep and their grades were both suffering, and at least when it came to grades, the two of them could at least set aside differences. _

!

Willow smiled at last, that was the kind of temporary ending that was acceptable. "Night Daddy," She said before yawning extra long then snuggling into her bed.

"Night angel," Draco whispered, kissing the top of her head. "And you too," He whispered to Lyra before picking her up to lift her over Willow's sleeping figure and onto the top bunk.

"Kay," Lyra just smiled before she too climbed into bed.

"You too Sabine Zabini!"

"I will Uncle Draco." Sabine said, a small airy giggle in her voice in which Lyra joined her as Draco just shook his head.

!

"How was Wood, he as cool," Draco mocked the word, "As you imagined?"

Colby smiled down to the ground. "Yeah, he was really cool, it looked like quaffles were shining from his eyes when he described the game and praised his teammates to Lyra and I. He autographed my hat for me too and also told Lyra she had the speed to be a chaser, having witnessed her chasing after James." He laughed this time, just seeing the image before him.

Draco groaned. That Potter boy…

"Well glad you sound like you had a good day, you did right?" Draco asked, peering down at his half brother so that his eyes couldn't lie to Draco. Colby softly smiled and nodded. "Good, now off to bed with you too, tomorrow's a big day too."

"I know, night Draco."

"Night Colby." Draco said, watching him go into the section where all the boys were, where hopefully his son asleep and not causing trouble.

Turning back around he saw the boy whose son was after his daughter, looking at him by the entrance of the tent. Looking over at the tent where Draco could only assume his wife was sleeping peacefully, he went over to Harry Potter.

"Okay, do I have to hex Ron Weasley?" Draco asked immediately.

"You would have to go through me first," Harry frowned. "I'm the Head Auror," he said in warning.

"And I've taken care of all the brats alone for long periods of time,"

Harry blinked at Draco's dry tone before chuckling. "Ah yes, even a task I don't want to think about attempting. And no, not yet. All Ron did was stare at the kids. You know he's never seen them in person, he's seen pictures sure, but tonight was the first time he ever saw them in person."

"And?"

"He looked crushed, defeated." Harry admitted. "I think seeing the kids was the nail on the coffin,"

"Only took him this far? I feel bad for that poor girl,"

"Kenna," Harry Potter corrected.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well good, just make sure he doesn't say anything stupid to my wife or children and we won't be needing your Head Auror skills. Now you up to a drink of Fire Whiskey cause I bloody am."

"Yes, fire whiskey sounds pretty great. Let me get George and we can move part of the table outside."

"And I'll get the fire whiskey," Draco said, leaving to get it from the fridge that Ivy had stocked, knowing just where Ivy put his emergency fire whiskey.

* * *

Hope you all liked, will try to update Kissing Frogs next!


	9. Chapter 9

_I am so sorry that it has been so long! _

_The inspiration and time to write seems so fleeting these days but I promise to do my absolute best to try to update more often!_

_I hope that you enjoy this chapter, promise that there is only one more chapter of the Quidditch Nationals, then the scenary will change!_

_Also to any that do not know _

_I am absolutely honored to have been asked along with many other fanfiction authors to partake in writing a special for Charity. Many authors you probably love and cherish!_

The Charity is for Leukemia in which, approximately every 4 minutes one person is diagnosed in the United States with a blood cancer. An estimated combined total of 137,260 people in the US will be diagnosed with leukemia, lymphoma or myeloma in 2011. New cases of leukemia, lymphoma and myeloma will account for 9.0 percent of the 1,529,560 new cancer cases diagnosed in the US this year.

They are going to be creating a compilation of one shots, outtakes, and new writing pieces from various fic authors from Twilight, Hunger Games, and Harry Potter to give to people who donate a minimum of $10 to the cause. Last year $7,000 was raised and for the first time, they are adding Harry Potter to the list of fanfictions, so I hope that maybe we can help raise it to the new goal of $15,000.

The Site is : .com

for any of those interesting in either donating or even writing a piece.

Will post again with more information as I find out more.

If you have any questions, I will try my best to answer them.

I have a shared twitter and tumblr now specifically for this if you want to follow myself or the charity

Summerclouds1 / bookworm019930

Fandom4LLS

* * *

_Detentions went by and Hermione was fairly surprised that on all the days, Draco came and did the detention. He didn't relegate the detention to her like she almost expected. Actually he was really useful and rather diligent._

"_Granger."_

"_Malfoy." Hermione acknowledged._

"_We're doing homework together tonight."_

_Hermione's head shot up. She almost hit her head on the cabinet as she cleaned it out. "What?"_

"_You heard me. We're doing homework together until the detentions end. All these nights of detention are wearing on me and I'm having a hard time with my homework. I know you are too." Draco looked at her._

"_I'm not." Hermione protested._

"_So you were just sleeping in the library, drooling on your book because you felt like it?"_

_Hermione opened her mouth in outrage then closed it. "I don't drool." She yelled._

"_Of course not." Draco snorted._

"F_ine. We can do the Astronomy Essay together. We can swap ideas." Hermione muttered._

_Draco nodded._

_So that night they did their essay together. Then the next night they did their Anchient Runes homework together. After that they studied the History of the Goblin Revolution together for their test. It was after that, that they called a truce._

"_Malfoy, look I got a 98 on the test." Hermione said as they walked out._

"_That's great Granger. Let me hang it on my fridge." Draco said smirking._

_Hermione rolled her eyes at him. After a week of studying and working together, she got used to his awful jokes._

"_That's what muggles call it right?"_

"_Yes." Hermione sighed. "So how'd you do?"_

_Draco smirked as he handed her his paper. "See you in Potions Granger."_

_Hermione watched as he practically flew away._

_Then she looked down at the paper in her hand. 99! He got a ninety-nine! But how'd he…_

"_Draco Malfoy you get back here." Hermione yelled as she raced after him._

_-Simply Irresistibe Ch. 18_

_!_

Hermione was the first to wake up the next morning. However looking at the other side of the bed, she blinked once, yawning by accident, but still her husband was nowhere to be seen. Getting up at last, Hermione put on a warm jumper before heading out of their private room.

She stopped in her tracks though at the sight before her. Covering her mouth with her hand, Hermione stifled her laugh. Ginny and Luna definitely had to see this as their husbands and George were all in various cuddling positions, two bottles of fire whiskey near them.

Feeling a poke then hearing a loud giggle, Draco made a face. Too loud. He swatted the hand that tried to poke him again but without opening his eyes, he wasn't able to get the culprit.

"James stop pulling my hair! Dad! Mum!" Lyra Malfoy yelled as she ran away from her admirer who had managed to wake up the same time as her to go to the bathroom!

At the terribly loud scream from his eldest, Draco groaned and rolled over, hoping he could wake up Hermione to figure out what the incarnate was doing to his daughter now. He draped his arm over his wife, hoping to prod her awake, however his hands felt like as if they brushed against a rather hairy arm… his wife did not have hairy arms!

Opening one eye, Draco's glazed eyes looked over at his sleeping mate, only for his eyes to widen when he saw dark black hair that was most certainly not his wife's. "Potter!" He yelled in horror before snatching his arm away like as if it was on fire.

"Morning honey." Luna said pleasantly, like as if every day she saw her husband cuddling with three other males. Blaise could be seen twitching but that was his only reaction before burrowing into his pillow, which just so happened to be George Weasley's arm.

"How much did they drink last night?" Ginny said, her nose wrinkling at the smell of the four, which with her pregnancy nose, made it worse than it was.

"No idea but," Hermione glanced at the two very empty bottles that she could only assume were full the night before. "Luna, you want to do the honors with us?" She asked.

"Of course," Luna nodded, her unbrushed blonde hair not moving.

"Augumenti." All three women said as they pointed their wands at their husbands or in Ginny's case, both husband and brother.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

!

"Really?" Draco half asked, half growled as he used a towel to dry his hair.

Hermione said nothing though as she looked up at him with her light brown eyes, her expression telling him yes. "Willow, sweetie, help Teddy and Uncle Colby set up for breakfast?" Hermione yelled over Draco's shoulder at their youngest making an appearance.

On cue Draco clamped his hands over his ears with another groan, just too loud still!

"Teach you to drink that much in one night." Hermione shook her head as Draco gave her a look begging for sympathy.

"Momma!" Willow said as she approached Hermione to be picked up after putting the placemats that Teddy had given her to place down.

"Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?"

"Berry," Willow answered with a yawn. "Ly?" She asked, looking around for her sister.

"Lyra went with Aunt Luna to get itinerary for today. She'll be back." Hermione answered as she held Willow on her hips, going to finish breakfast.

"I, itent?" Willow muttered as she tried to repeat after her Mum but not able to.

"I, ten, ear, rare, ree." Hermione broke down the word by syllables as she once had for Teddy to teach him words, still did so on the occasion.

"It's a wonder Mione," Harry said, smiling slightly as he came up behind her, fully dressed and showered now, looking much brighter and ready for the day than her husband. "Willow you're going to be as smart as your Mum?" He asked the adorable dark haired child that had been accused on more than one occasion by bloodthirsty and vicious press, to be his, not Draco's because she wasn't fair headed like her siblings.

Willow nodded as she smiled at him, one adorable dimple on display.

"So breakfast?" Harry grinned after lightly ruffling the top of Willow's head.

"As soon as Luna and Lyra come back. If you don't mind, wash both mine and your sons' hands and maybe check on my husband?"

"Aye aye," Harry saluted before going.

!

"What happened to my daughter?!" Draco cried, horrified.

"Teddy is what happened," Hermione answered when Lyra ran out, giggling with Sabine as they now all wore Puddlemere colors on their cheeks.

"And Willow?"

"You do not want to know." Hermione tried to keep the laughter from her voice. "Now drink and," She handed over Mrs. Weasley's infamous hangover remedy. "Do try to refrain from anymore firewhiskey. There's too many kids here; we literally need all of our wits. Why did you four drink so much anyway?"

Draco arched a brow at her. "Love, you answered it yourself and four guys with two bottles of vintage firewhiskey…" He trailed off before pecking her lips.

!

"That was awesome!" Albus and Harry Malfoy both cried as they dramatically celebrated, entering the tent for lunch. The game had somehow ended with a tie, the star chaser and the keeper, doing a one on one as the whole audience seemed to hold their breath. But the Harpies chaser had done Ginny more than proud and had scored, moving them up, so next they would play the Cannons to see who would go to the finals tomorrow with Puddlemere and the Falcons.

"Yeah!" Willow cheered with them as she attached herself to her brother's waist with a giggle, almost too tired to stand on her own.

"Lunch then nap time for you." Draco said, cautiously picking up his daughter that was literally lathered in glitter the colors of a mix of both Puddlemere and the Harpies colors. Even her hair was shimmering in navy and dark green to his immense horror.

Smiling with glee, Willow burrowed her head between the crook of her father's neck, the glitter in her hair showering him as she laid her head just so.

Resisting the urge to make a face, Draco just sighed and let his daughter cling onto him.

George and Blaise both snickered at him as he joined the party for lunch, all of them sitting around the table.

"The poor thing can barely sit up, she's so tired." Ginny cooed jealously as Willow half sleepily leaned back against Draco as she ate her soup and fresh fruit. After having two rambunctious sons, Ginny would almost give an arm and a leg for a girl at last. At the thought, she looked down at her swollen belly and rubbed it. Not that she wouldn't love her newborn if it was a boy, she just really wanted a girl… After being pregnant with both James and Albus, she understood now why her brothers had always told her she had gotten special treatment just because she was a girl. She also sympathized with her mother now, especially as she watched Willow, Lyra and even Sabine. What she would give for a little girl to adorably cuddle with her and not have to worry about blowing things up, or force feeding Honor treats not meant for owls, or not worrying that the boys had just done something plain stupid to test their vulnerability.

"Don't eye my daughter like that Ginevra Potter." Draco wrapped his arm around his youngest at the look in Ginny's eyes.

At her full name, Ginny looked up with a lethal glare. "Let me bask in the thought of a baby girl, Sparkles." She snipped at the man that was now glittering in some spots.

Draco glared back at the comment while their others just sighed and laughed.

!

"Daddy," Willow said as she was tucked in while Lyra had come in to read a book to get away from James who had been strictly told by both his parents that he was not allowed to step in the girls tent, in fear he would do something to Lyra's blonde hair as he did when she spent the night at the Potter's, all to get her attention of course, because he wanted to always make sure that he was the person always on her mind!

"Yes angel?" Draco asked as he hoisted up his oldest to her top bunker.

"Story, can't sleep without." She held her blanket right underneath her chin, her wide brown eyes looking adamantly at him.

Draco made a face, his nose slightly flaring while he blew out a breath of air to rid of the glitter he could see on the edge of his face from when he kissed the top of Willow's head.

"Well,"

"When you fell in love with Mum." Lyra asked as she placed her book, The Secret Garden, down. Her favorite books because her grandma Granger had given it to her for her birthday, saying she would one day be smart enough to read it all on her own, and with that, Lyra was determined to teach herself how to read it as soon as possible!

"Yeah!" Willow exclaimed in agreement as she grinned up at him, all her baby teeth on display.

"But sleep is good, sleep is nice," Draco tried to argue otherwise as he was feeling quite tired himself.

"Daddy." Both girls cried.

"Fine, fine. But scoot." He told Willow before settling to lay on the small twin bunker with her, his knees bent to fit as he rested his head against his arm to cushion it.

"After your mother and I had become reluctant study buddies, you could say that we became friends along the way, something neither of us had expected…"

_Christmas was approaching as half the year winded down to all the students' glee. Soon they would go home and celebrate… after last year, all of them wanted nothing more than to spend the holidays with family… yet…_

_Hermione Granger wasn't sure how she felt though as she got the owl from Harry telling her that they were still in the process of healing her parents regain their memory since their Obliviation. There would be no sending of new books or muggle chocolates, or anything of the sort this year, all adding to the dread like feeling in the pit of her stomach. _

_Closing her eyes, Hermione rested her head against the large tome as she tried to cheer herself up. Mrs. Weasley had invited her of course to spend the holiday with them but Hermione couldn't help but think that Mrs. Weasley had too much on her plate already with the ever expanding family and Ron had yet to send her one message telling her to join them… He was after all busy with intense Reserve training for the Cannons. _

_"Hermione?" Ginny softly asked at hearing Hermione's sigh of resignation, one that she hadn't heard in a while, not since the first few weeks of school. _

_"Hey Gin." Hermione lifted her head up to smile slightly at her friend. _

_"Are you okay?" _

_"Of course," Hermione perkily replied, her cheerful tone though just a little too forced for Ginny's liking. _

_Later that night, the day before the students would pack up enough to spend the rest of the holiday with family, Hermione Granger wandered the halls aimlessly before she stumbled on a loose branch that was growing and peeking above the cement ground. Just catching herself on the edge of a column nearby, Hermione looked back up to see if anyone saw her lack of grace. No one else was in the hall with her, yet looking over her shoulder at the Common courtyard, she noticed a figure with recognizable blonde hair, hanging out in a tree. _

_Reading the letter from his mother one last time, Draco looked up, seeing nothing really, his eyes glazing over and his mind wandering. _

_"Malfoy?" A person down below cried out causing him to nearly loose his balance. However before he could fall and make a fool of himself, he was able to regain it, loosing the letter in the process._

_"Who is that?!" He began to ask but the person stepped out of the shading of leaves so that he could clearly see. A head of long and slightly out of bushy brown hair could be see. "Granger?" He asked but Granger didn't look up, her focus on the letter in her hands. His letter!_

_"Granger, that's private!" He yelled as he struggled to find a quick way down. "Do not-" _

_"I'm going to stay too." Hermione Granger said softly, at last, interrupting him, deciding at last what she would do this holiday._

_"I don't want your pity!" Draco growled despite himself. Just because his mother told him it was best he stay at Hogwarts this holiday while she dealt with the Ministry's holdings on their probation, did not mean that he wanted Granger of all people to think he shouldn't be alone on holidays! He had been alone on holidays before. "Your pity disgusts-"_

_"I obliviated my parents last summer so they would be safe." Hermione answered instead of being goaded into an argument by him. "They still don't remember me; they do at least remember their names at last…" Hermione swallowed, her voice slightly breaking at the end. _

_Draco this time had no response to Granger's out of the blue confession, instead he just stared down at Granger's figure that looked more vulnerable than ever, yet still so strong. He didn't know how the combination was possible, but when it came to Granger, nothing ever did make sense. _

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed and here is info on my story for the charity if any of you are interested, sorry about the shameless advertising!

When Roses Bloom Again

A link to the teaser is on my profile if you want to read the summary of it as well as some other great stories people are writing for this great cause!

Cover is on my profile if any of you are intested in seeing it as well as all the links to the charity, my tumblr, etc!

Just wanted to say Thanks once again for all of your unwavering support


End file.
